The Supreme Crossover
by Shavi
Summary: Also wrtten by Gracie Rin. Every anime you can think of all rolled into one!
1. The Letter

**__**

The Supreme Anime Crossover

A Fanfic By Gracie Rin and Shavi 

****

The Supreme Disclaimer: _We do NOT own ANY of the following shows: Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Slayers, Sorcerer Hunters, Ah My Goddess, Blue Seed, Kenshin, Ranma ½, Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, _

Yugi-Oh, Beyblade, Shinzo, Flint the Time Detective [a/n yes you heard us right], Sailor Moon, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, Tenchi Muyo, Pretty Sammy, Trigun, and Escaflowne. 

****

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Duo/Heero, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Sally, TK/Kari, Yoeli/Ken, Tai/Sora, Izzy/Mimi, Lina/Gourry, Amilia/Zelgadiss, Xelloss/Filia, Tira/Carrot/Chocolate, Belldandy/Keichi, Momiji/Kusanagi, Kome/Yegashi, Takeuchi/Kunikida, Kenshin/Koaru, Ranma/Akane, Moose/Shampoo, Miaka/Tomahome, Hotahori/Hoki, Yuskei/Keko, Kuabara/Boton, Kurama/Hiei, Yugi/Teya, Joey/Mai, Yakumo/Mushirambo, Serena/Darien, Ray/Chad, Amy/Greg, Luna/Artemis, Rini/Pegasus, Ed/Ein, Spike/Julia, Gene/Melfina, Tenchi /RYOKO, Sasami/Rio-oki, Vash/Meryl, Wolfwood/Millie, and Van/Hitomi.

Gracie: O_O Kami those notes were long

Shavi: O_O I definitely agree!

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

****

The Letter

To whom it may concern,

You are cordially invited to the largest anime convention ever hosted. There will be free food and drink for all who attend and you will be treated with the utmost respect. Your lovely hostesses shall be Gracie Rin and Shavi. We have taken away all of Gracie Rin's weapons :: Gracie pouts in the background:: so I assure you it will be fairly safe. We truly hope you come to join in the festivities. Though if not by your own will, you will find yourself attending anyway. We have our ways.

Yours truly,

Gracie Rin & Shavi

__

This was sent out to all of the mentioned groups above.


	2. Inuyasha Tachi and the Gundam Boys

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. I am **_NOT_** going to type that again. We have added Trigun though. Sorry for the reviewer who wanted us to include Card Captors and Dragon Ball Z. They wouldn't work for this story.

Inuyasha Tachi and the Gundam Boys

Inuyasha was depressed. Kagome had gone home to visit her family and he couldn't go because the village had been attacked by some random youkai. (a/n Sorry if that sounds just like an excuse but we had to do something.) After Naraku was defeated Kagome had decided she was going to stay in the feudal era with him after she finished school in her time. 

A familiar scent drifted past him, drawing him out of his thoughts. Kagome was back. Inuyasha raced toward the well. He reached the well in short time to see her climbing out of the well with her over-sized pack.

" Inuyasha we have a letter!" she said in her usual cheerful tone.

" Who would be sending us a letter?" he inquired.

" It's from Gracie Rin and Shavi." she happily stated.

"Nani?! Not those two again! I mean Shavi's OK but Gracie Rin!!! She absolutely delights in torturing ME!!!!!!"

" Well it is sort of fun."

"HEY! Not you too."

" Just kidding Inuyasha but we have to go or else we'll end up there anyway."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go get the others. I refuse to go there alone."

"OK."

After they gathered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They headed off to Kagome's time.

~~~~~&*~~~~~~&*

Quatre rushed into the living room, " Hey guys look, we have a letter."

"How can we have a letter this is a safe house," Trowa asked looking over his koi's shoulder. Duo snatched the letter from Quatre's grasp to read it for himself.

"Oh it's from them. That would explain it."

"Come on guys why don't we go. It'll be fun," Quatre chimed in.

"Sorry little one, but every time you say that something goes terribly wrong."

"We are not going!" Heero and Wufei shout together causing them to look at each other. 

"We've been her waaaay too long," Duo said as he pulled his Heero away from Wufei.

"Nothing will happen," Quatre assured them as he began to open the door. As soon as he did though he suddenly slammed it shut. "Then again, maybe we should stay here."

"Why? What's wrong?" Duo asked cracking open the door slightly. When he did he saw thousands of rabid fan girls running down the hall, and unfortunately wasn't able to close it quick enough. They started to desperately push at the door.

"Hee-chan help me," Duo cried as Heero turned around and spin-kicked the door shut. "Arigato, that's better."

Suddenly out of nowhere two authoresses appeared in a cloud of rainbow-colored smoke. One of them was standing up straight while the other had nearly doubled over coughing.

"I ::cough:: told ::cough:: you ::cough:: not to ::cough:: do that ::cough!!::"

"Gomen nasai Gracie Rin-sama," she said as she patted her partner on the back. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Not you two again," groaned everyone except Quatre.

"Hey girls," he greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello Quatre. How's your koi?" Shavi asked.

"Oh, he's fine. See?" he said while pointing to Trowa.

"Well, I hate to break up this little reunion, but that door isn't going to hold them for long. And I'm unarmed," Gracie Rin informed.

"Right!" Shavi declared.

As if on cue the girls burst forth through the door. Quickly trying to reach the boys.

"Shavi! Smoke bombs!" Gracie yelled.

"K!" Shavi said while seizing smoke out of someplace unseen. She then hands some of them to Gracie and they proceed to pelt them at the fan girls causing a multi-colored smoke screen to form. Gracie then puts up a barrier around all the Gundam boys.

"Don't move unless you want to be attacked by the fan girls. You never know what they could do," she warned.

All the boys froze. Then a completely unsuspected thing happened. A random fan girl knocks Gracie into the smoke that just happened to be the color she abhorred. Pink.

"Oh, kami, I'm in the pink! Someone, Shavi, Quatre, anyone save me!!"

"Oh, no! Hold on Gracie, I'm coming," Shavi yelled over the confusion as she grabbed Gracie Rin's trench coat an hulled her out of the smoke. She thanked her until she noticed what the smoke had done.

"OMK!!! I'm PINK! My skin, my lovely pale skin," she cried much like Duo, "Oh, the agony."

"Hold on. I can fix that," she said soothingly to her comrade as she pulled a clear smoke bomb from the transparent part of her belt. She threw it at Gracie, and she turned back to her normal colors.

"Okay, boys time to go! Through the door," Shavi commanded them.

"What door?" the pilots questioned. Gracie Rin and Shavi snapped together at the exact same time, and a door appeared on the wall.

"Oh, that door," Quatre said as he pulled it open and walked through, dragging Trowa with him, the others right on their heels.

The smoke started to clear shortly after, revealing nothing but an empty room and fan girls.


End file.
